Traitor's Girl
by Dead Chick Walking
Summary: That vile Warrior...if he had never started that thrice cursed quest...I would still have my Henry.I would still have my child." --Kaelyn .. Warning: Sexual reference, angst, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello this is DCW with another random story for you. Yes, I should be working on other things but this is something I have a lot of muse for now. This is the story of Kaelyn, Henry's fiance. It will be in six parts, each will have a current event, and a flashback, hopefully I'll get it out quickly. By the way, decided to make the series of dashes I use to seperate time go away, so I'm going to use this: 'xxxxx'_

**Traitor's Girl**

**Part One**

* * *

The games of Regalia were legendary throughout the civilized world. And I was sitting in a rather good seat at the championships. I should be ecstatic, but I'm not. I enjoy the game of course, but there's still that feeling of not belonging.

I am certain you assume this to be an adolescent angsting about something that matters little, but I assure you I do not exaggerate. I sit alone. No one wants to be anywhere near me, as if I would contaminate them. Eyes either skim over me and try to ignore my presence, or glare with loathing. I am tolerated, but not accepted.

Despite this, I am able to take pleasure in the game and the memories-however painful-that watching it brings.

The players swerve and flutter around each other with inborn grace. I have never seen a flier collide while in a game, and I know it to be impossible. How could such beings that can fly with such fluid elegance collide from something as random and meaningless as a mistake? For it would have to be a mistake, fliers are not afflicted by clumsiness as we humans are. But my prose is getting hold of me again. My brother used to say it was a failing, but _he_ always enjoyed it.

xxxxx

_A young man sits astride a large black bat, he is in the middle of a game. With little effort he stands on the back of his swerving flier and catches the ball as it is tossed by him. He drops back into a sitting position, and with a flap of enormous wings the bat propels them forward. Henry, age fifteen and of the Regalian royal family, flattens himself to the back of his bond so Ares can fly swifter. Despite this position he manages to cast a triumphant grin at a girl in the stands._

_Kaelyn, a fourteen year old aristocrat, shrieks with joy. She stands and waves, cheering her boy on. Henry whispers into his bond's ear, and the large black flier swoops to the side. Ares flies sideways and passes the young girl, missing her by scant inches and making her gown flutter in the wind caused by the speedy passing. _

"_Henry!" Kaelyn cries happily, "Win for me!" He raises the hand with the ball in it to indicate that he heard, and that he did in fact intend to win. _

_The young Underlander tossed the ball, made of pure sparkling goldstone, to another player on his team. The other player grinned at him, and his cream colored bat swerved low to the playing field. Henry grinned as he recognized the movement. Ares automatically assume a position directly above the other player. The opposing team moved to try and corner the cream bat, but she shot directly through the pack and flew past Henry and Ares. The ball fell from above and into Henry's waiting hands. The other team didn't notice the small object switching possession, and continued to follow the cream colored bat._

_With a perfectly executed corkscrew dive, Henry and Ares scored just as the bell signaled the end of the match. The winning point was awarded, and they had won. _

_Although normally Henry would have stayed to bask in the attention(and perhaps brag to his cousin) he only smirked and gave a wave before instructing Ares to fly to the stands. Kaelyn squealed excitedly as she saw him coming. Henry hooked her by the waist and pulled her onto Ares in front of him._

"_Just for you," he said with a grin as he handed her the sparkling ball, "remember today." The girl smiled radiantly and planted a kiss on his lips._

xxxxx

I sat in the stands and tried to watch the game. But with the tears in my eyes I could hardly see the different bats. My hands clasped tightly around the goldstone ball, my thumb rubbed gently over the engraved heart.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_So, it's time for another wonderful installment of Traitor's Girl! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did. And don't worry, the good stuff is coming up next. And by good...I mean a bit risque...-wink- It is Henry after all._

**Traitor's Girl**

**Part Two**

* * *

I'm walking home. I walk everywhere now; no flier would carry me if I was on the verge of death. I've become an outcast, a social pariah because of my association with Henry. I don't really mind. The common people were never really my type. But I miss my family something dreadful.

I was born an upper class aristocrat in the city of Anril; it was a trade city specializing in weapon and armor production. Thus it's name. I had a mother, a father, an older brother, and those essentials for a young noble. Servants, tutors, maids and the like. As the youngest child, and a female to boot, I was doted on. I will be the first to admit that I was spoiled rotten, and that I had no idea how to defend myself.

My city was very profitable, and my father was very high in the local Council. Eventually, we were able to afford a vacation home in Regalia. I was so excited when I heard the news. We were going to Regalia! They said the lights were never guttered, that they put on games every night, and that the Royal Family held banquets once a week. Regalia, the city of silver stone.

"Out of my way," came a rude voice and I felt a rough hand push me. Stumbling, I moved out of the way and turned to see who had shoved me. I saw a scowling man, about five years older than myself. Behind him were two more angry looking men, around the same age. "How dare you walk around the streets as though you're every bit as good as us?"

"Slut," spat one.

"Little bitch," sneered the other.

I merely scowled, and began to walk away. A large hand caught my arm. "Stay a moment, whore. If you could stomach to lie alongside that traitor, I'm sure you wouldn't object to men of our stature." My lip curls in disgust. Proudly I set my shoulders so that I can look down upon them like I was meant to do. With as much disdain as I can muster I wrench my arm out of the man's grasp. He smells of spirits.

"I will be going now," I announce with my proudest 'lady of the realm' air. I hear a growl from behind me as I sweep elegantly away. Clumsy feet pound behind me. It takes not a split second to realize that no one around me would help if they attacked. With a sigh I launched into a sprint.

It didn't take long for the bastards to lose interest in their fleeing victim. Now it would take forever to get to my home. Glancing around, I tried to ascertain where I had run to. When I saw, I let a gasp escape my throat.

xxxxx

__

Kaelyn was lost. It was the first time she had been out of her fancy new mansion in Regalia, and she had wandered too far. Now she had no idea where she was and she kept looking over her shoulder for the fear that gnawers would come from the shadows to snatch her away. Her breathing was harsh and erratic as she turned down another street. "No!" she moaned, and her shoulders slumped disconsolately. The young girl had turned into a dark unlit alley. "I'll never get back," she mourned, and sank to the ground to burry her face in her hands.

Henry laughed at his friends. They gathered around the young noble like moths attracted to the flame. And he was like a flame. Bright and ever-changing he was an enjoyable person to be around, and he always managed to find something to get into. One of the boys he was talking to punched him lightly on the arm.

"Our Henry," he joked, "quite the lady's man."

Henry laughed once more, and replied smoothly, "There is not a girl in Regalia I could not charm." He said it with such confidence that none of the others dared to question him on it. "However, I must return to the Palace before my aunt misses my presence."

"For she could not live without her darling Henry by her side!" One of the boys quipped. The others laughed and drifted away.

Now that the air was not full of their merry laughter, Henry could hear other things. Like the sound of a young girl crying desperately. Curious, Henry turned into the alley to investigate. When he saw what the source of the sound was he smiled predatorily. Young girls were his natural prey, and he hadn't seen anyone so beautiful in a long time. Except his cousin Stellovet, but this girl would probably give her a run for her money when her face wasn't red. That and Stellovet was a cousin. Such petty qualms weren't important at the moment however.

"Greetings," Henry murmured to the girl as he dropped into a crouch beside her. His arm found it's way around Kaelyn's small shoulders. "Why does a girl so lovely as yourself tarnish her beauty with these tears."

Kaelyn jumped when she heard and felt the newcomer. "I-I," she stuttered, then she wiped her eyes delicately and continued, "I am lost and cannot find my way."

"You have just happened upon a stroke of good fortune then," Henry informed her, "I happen to know every street in Regalia by its first name." Kaelyn awarded him a watery smile, he was very handsome and ever so kind.

Henry stood and offered her his hand. She accepted it and thanked him. "It is of no matter," he told her, "it is a pleasure."

Xxxxx

My face rested upon the cold stone of the building as another tear crept down my pale face. I had been so frightened. A young girl in the middle of a strange city. My parents had never permitted me to so much as look at a sword and I had nothing to defend myself with. My fingers brushed my dagger, and I stood up proudly. But I was Kaelyn, and I could take care of myself now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Traitor's Girl**

**Part Three**

* * *

Water drips from my long silver hair. Rivulets of moisture roll down my face. I wipe and irritated hand across my eyes to keep the water from clouding my view. Flipping my head over I use my only towel to dry myself. I am clad in my nightdress, and it clings to me in some spots where I am not yet dry.

I shiver a little bit. The water I use is from the hot springs that lie under Regalia. In my small house I do not have the resources to have my own bath, and I refuse to use the public baths. By the time I have hauled the water from the spring to my house it is lukewarm, and after I have washed my self it is naught but frigid. I miss being able to take long warm showers in my private water room.

My hair is somewhat dry, and I flip my head back upright. The towel is flung into the wash basket, tomorrow morning I must take the daily trip to the river to wash everything I have used today. A cheap plaque of burnished steel hangs from the wall, it is highly polished and provides a reflective surface, even though the image it produces is warped a bit. A mirror, yet another thing I miss from my past life as a lady.

Staring into my distorted reflection I slowly comb the tangles from my hair, drops of water that my ragged towel didn't absorb trickles down my neck and into the folds of my nightdress.

I sigh, it seems that I sigh frequently now. I cannot think of the last time I genuinely smiled. It must have been at least a year. Last year I had Henry. This year I do not. I can hear his voice in the back of my mind, 'Come now, Kae, smile for me...'

Choking back tears I give my reflection a watery smile. Unable to face myself any longer I turn away from the mirror and walk to my bed. Slipping beneath the sheets I close my eyes. Silently I beg sleep to take me, but instead of sleep the memories start to come upon me again.

I do not mind. Thinking of him sometimes, it feels like he is with me once more.

xxxxx  
_  
"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, one hand tracing her jawbone. The two were in Henry's private quarters, Kaelyn had snuck in earlier that night. Everyone knew what was going on between the two adolescents, and the behavior was only to be expected. They were, after all, betrothed to be married. A guard was surreptitiously posted out in the hall to keep anything from getting out of hand, but other than that the two lovebirds were generally left alone._

"I know," Kaelyn replied with a smirk that made her fiance laugh. Henry leaned forward and kissed her gently, then sat up. They were both in the bed, on top of the silk blankets that were standard in the Palace. They were also fully clothed for those of you who might wonder. The young girl scooted closer to Henry and curled into his side, her head lay on his lap.

Henry stroked her hair gently, but his dark violet eyes were vacant, distracted. "Kae, what's going to happen to us?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? We are going to get married..."

The young man chuckled at her innocent confusion. She was innocent and naive, the exact opposite of what he was normally attracted to, but if what he thought was right she could be very clever given the motive. "Yes, of course we are. But I meant about all of us. Everyone. In Regalia, the Fount, Anril, and everywhere else."

"Oh," Kaelyn gave a smile of understanding, catching his hand she kissed it affectionately, "you are worried about the war."

"Yes," he replied quietly, "I am. But it is not the gnawers who worry me."

"Then who...?"

"Kaelyn, Judith died not four months ago. My cousin is too young to assume the thrown, and she has **Vikus** teaching her," Henry almost spat the word Vikus, he was getting worked up now, and Kaelyn raised to a sitting position so she could see him better, "She will learn nothing but how to allow her enemies to walk all over her, and how to make treaties with weak stupid creatures. I see no hope for the humans if we do not join someone stronger, if we do not have a strong leader. Something must be done soon, or our race will be left broken in the dust."

"But..." she sighed. Kaelyn had nothing to say to that. She was a young noble, she watched games and attended dances, and let servants fawn over her; she wasn't someone bred to politics. But Henry wouldn't do anything that would hurt her, she knew that. So she had to trust him. "What think you?"

"The gnawers," Henry said cryptically, "Kaelyn, I know you have not met a gnawer before. I have. They are strong, and intelligent, and they know how to rule." Caught up in the passion of his words he caught her hands in his own, pulling her closer. "Kae, I have not been entirely truthful with you. I have been in contact with gnawers for a long time. They have a great vision, Kaelyn!"

The two were barely inches from each other, "Why are you telling me this?" she breathed.

"Because when I am king," Henry was just as quiet, his breath tracing along her alabaster cheek. His hands, which had previously been entangled with Kaelyn's wrapped themselves around her small waist. He pulled her toward him, their bodies pressed against each other as their lips met. Henry withdrew just enough so that he could talk, his lips brushing her own as he spoke, "you will rule with me."

Their lips met again, this time more desperately. His tongue snaked between her lips, and her teeth grazed it. They spoke no more that night.

xxxxx

No matter how many quilts I piled upon myself, the cold chilled me to the bone. The cold of loneliness, the chill of wanting another warm body to hold your own.

* * *

_Well, well, well, it appears our favorite piece of traitorous smexxiness concocted a plot to get his innocent girl to delve into the waters of betrayal with him. Well not really. All he did was tell her what he was going to do. And then made sure she wouldn't object. Hell, I sure wouldn't object if he persuaded me like that. Would you Lulu? I'll answer that. NO!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A quick note, I KNOW that in the books there wasn't a meeting like the one I'm describing. But I can exploit a loophole. They didn't say there WASN'T a meeting. -shrug- if you don't like the story for my lack of adherence to canon...then it's your fault. Also, um...this is definately pg-13, and pretty much the most questionable thing posted on the Underland fanfic so far. Just a warning. -snicker- Now I bet half of you are scrolling down to see where the good stuff starts._

* * *

**Traitor's Girl**

**Part Four**

* * *

I got little sleep last night, and I am paying for it now. There is some kind of meeting in the Palace, something about a war. Henry's cousin, Luxa, and that stupid Overland boy they term the Warrior, are both attending. Their presence is the main reason everyone in the whole damned city is swarming to the Palace. I am going, but it is not to learn about the war. Oh no, it is not.

You would think that I have my fill of insults and suspicion. The truth is that at times I enjoy being able to use my presence to make people uneasy. I know the rumors that will be traded when they see me there, standing in the shadows. There is the Traitor's Girl, they will say, she is, no doubt, in league with the gnawers. Yes, you fools, I am evil and I will destroy you all. Idiots.

What people never seem to understand is that Henry wasn't evil. I knew him very well, and he was doing only what he thought was right. To an extent I could understand his reasoning. Take one look at our 'allies' the crawlers and you too would wonder what the person in charge was thinking.

The Palace is enormous, but I know my way around fairly well. I practically lived in it for the two years Henry and I were betrothed to each other. I knew Luxa fairly well too, but she refuses to speak with me. Either because she believes the rumors that I was a traitor as well, or because it is painful to speak with me knowing how close I was to her cousin. Whatever the reason her royal highness hasn't deigned to try and dispel the rumors making my like a living hell. For that, I must say I hold her in contempt.

The High Hall is full of civilians, soldiers, and other assorted people that hate me without cause. The air is thick with fliers of all shapes and sizes. A scowl crosses my face; there is no way in the Fire Lands that I am going to get into the Hall now.

Chagrinned I lurk outside one of the side entryways. People barely give me a second glance. I can hear Luxa's voice, but just barely. With a little bit of maneuvering, I manage to catch a glimpse inside the Hall. The tables have been removed so that every inch of available space was in use. Luxa is speaking from the balcony, Vikus stands behind her. Also with her is a large grey gnawer, that must be Ripred. And Gregor, the Warrior of Prophecy. Miserable wretch. It was his fault. His fault Henry was gone.

xxxxx

__

Kaelyn walked down the long winding corridors of the Palace in a brave attempt at looking casual. In reality her mind was reeling in about ten different directions that landed back at the same problem. Oh, Sandwich, how was she going to tell Henry? How was she going to tell her family? She stopped to let her breath out, after realizing she had been holding it in. It wasn't so bad...there was a chance that they could hide it. She turned sixteen in a week. The marriage would be the week after the day she turned legally an adult. Two weeks...add that to about a month. They would work it out. But she had to find Henry!

"Eep!" She squealed with surprise as she felt an arm encircle her waste and pull her into a dark corridor, "Henry what-?" Her questions and protests were stopped immediately when he pushed her up against the wall, effectively knocking the breath out of her. There was a blazing look in his dark eyes that she knew...very well. The rest of her breath was robbed from her as his mouth aggressively ravaged her own. Kaelyn's eyes closed, oh, rapture. Were she not a mortal creature with basic needs, she would have stayed like that until the Palace crumbled around them both. But she did need to breath. A slight moan reminded him of this, and he withdrew so that she could catch her breath.

"Henry," she gasped, "What is going on?" A hand rose to move the strands of hair that had come undone from her updo during the assault. 'Wow,' she marveled silently.

"I am leaving..." The young man told her, his hands found hers, "I figured I would say good bye."

"Leaving?" Came the plaintive response, "But why?"

"The Prophecy of Grey," Henry replied, "I have been identified as one of the members of the quest. I will miss you."

A sad smile crossed her face, "As will I. Next time you wish me farewell, give me a warning." A sly smirk slid over his handsome features. His hands crawled up from holding her wrists to grasping her upper arms.

"Warned?" He whispered. Without waiting for an answer he resumed the previously disturbed behavior. She didn't resist that time, until his hands began to wander. One found her smooth neck, and the other caressed her leg.

She turned her head away, once more. Before he could reclaim what was, in his mind, his just reward, Kaelyn hissed, "Really, Henry, what if someone saw us?"

"Fuck them," was the terse reply, murmured into her neck since her lips were unavailable.

"Why them?" she teased playfully. He growled softly in response, irritated that she wouldn't turn back to face him. Kaelyn smirked, and pretended to be staring into the main corridor to make sure no one walked in on them. Denied a face, Henry began to work on the collar bones her low cut dress revealed, his lips tracing across the wide 'V' that they made. "Henry, I-" But once again she was cut off.

"I know you're upset. And this could not come at a less desirable time. The wedding must be postponed however. It should not take long," he assured her as he began to trail up her neck.

"Yes. There is something you must know..." Kaelyn turned to face her betrothed so that she could look him in the eyes. She realized her fatal mistake far too late. His lips claimed her own.

"When I come back," he murmured, withdrawing for just a moment. Then he kissed her once more, longer, deeper this time. Kaelyn knew it would be the last they shared for a long time, she could taste it. Henry pulled away completely now, "you will be a queen."

Then he backed out of the corridor, attempting to memorize every piece of her to remember her on the journey. "But-" Kaelyn cried, she had to tell him! "Henry, I-"

"I love you..." he promised earnestly.

"I love you as well, but you must know-" An alarm swept through the city, its low cry reverberating through their very bones.

"Farewell!"

"But..." Kaelyn dropped to the floor, anguished by his departure and the new that she could not give him, "I am with child..."

xxxxx

I clutch my stomach in remembrance of that day. The last time I had seen him. He was a good man. Sometimes he had frightened me with his radical ideas, and rather aggressive way of showing his affection. But he loved me. And that vile Warrior...if he had never started that thrice damned quest...

I would still have my Henry.

I would still have my child.

_I'm hearing jaws drop...It's a lovely sound. Two more parts to go._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so evil. Really I am. And I researched all the medical stuff mentioned in this chapter. It's all correct, so don't review telling me 'That can't happen' or 'it doesn't work like that' or whatever._

* * *

**Traitor's Girl**

**Part Five**

* * *

Engrossed in my memories, my hand unconsciously creeps into the inner pocket of my bodice. My fingers brush the cool band of silver that I once wore so proudly. I felt someone push my back. More and more people began to press against me until I realized that the meeting had ended. Everyone was heading to their homes, or jobs. In an attempt not to get run over by the mob, I take several steps forward, only to be met by the people before me. I sigh, and allow the throng of people to carry me out of the Palace.

"Oh!" I let out an undignified squeak when someone crushes a sensitive part of my upper body, but other than that I remain silent.

The crowd finally pours out of the Palace, and begins to thin as people drift off the main road to their homes. My small apartment is on the main road, however, and I am still amid many people. I walk swiftly, with my head down so that my long silver hair covers my face. Hidden thus, I manage to get halfway down the road with little incident.

Then people begin to realize that the Traitor's Girl is in their midst. A scowl crosses my face as insults begin to drift through the air.

"What is that stench?"

"Pay it no mind; it is merely the reek of treachery. The Traitor's Girl walked past us."

I grit my teeth, people are really so wretched. I sometimes regret that Henry's plan failed, these people really deserve to be slaughtered by gnawers.

"Poor, dear," My eyes widen in shock, was that actually sympathy? My ears perk slightly, trying to identify the voice, "All alone, and without even a flier. How _does_ she walk everywhere?" I know that voice; it is Ophelia, an older woman who lives across the street from me.

"Oh, do not waste your pity on her, Ophie, she is barely human," one of her friends scoffs. The scowl returns to my face, and I increase my pace. No matter how fast I walk, or how hard I try to hide my face, everyone seems to know I am here.

"Wonder why she was at the meeting…"

"It is not hard to guess…"

"Not with her history…"

"She would betray us to the Bane…"

"Without a second thought…"

After a few moments the suspicious whispers turn into insults once more.

"Little harlot."

"Slattern."

"Whore."

Xxxxx

__

Blood.

When Kaelyn awoke to find her fine silk sheets stained scarlet, it took all of her self control not to scream and wake everyone up. With a gasp she rolled off her bed, only to find that the bottom half of her body and nightgown was also covered in the crimson fluid.

Biting her lip she tore the sheets and blankets off of her bed. Then she stuffed them into the closet to be dealt with later. She had to figure out what was wrong with her. The young woman darted to her window and undid the curtains. Slipping out into the darkness, Kaelyn scurried down the road.

Xxxxx

Amber was an older woman, around forty years old. She had stringy grey hair that fell across her eyes, and was very thin with a sharp face. The woman had been widowed when she was very young, and after that was not a very social person. Some called Amber a witch; some called her a miracle worker. She was neither, merely a woman with knowledge of several folk remedies.

Amber lived in a small cottage in the middle of the large manor houses of the wealthy. No one knew why she had chosen to take up residence there. One day she just bought an old servant's house, and moved in.

About three years ago, Kaelyn fell terribly ill. The doctors in the hospital in Regalia told her parents that she would not survive the sickness, and it was foolish to try. Desperately, her parents sought the help of Amber. The old woman took the girl into her cottage, locked the door, and told her parents to return in a week. Seven days passed, and Kaelyn was up and walking around once more. Her illness had been cured, and she had gained a friend.

It was Amber who diagnosed Kaelyn as pregnant when the fifteen year old girl had noticed a change in her monthly cycle. It was to Amber that Kaelyn went.

The young woman pounded desperately on her door. A light flickered on in the small cottage, and the door opened. "Kaelyn, what the blazes-" She began crankily, then took in the shivering girl half covered in blood. "Get in. Now."

Xxxxx

"Miscarriage?" Kaelyn asked in a quavering voice, "W-what do you m-mean?" She was close to tears as she wiped herself down with a damp cloth. Her skin was slowly returning to the snowy white of her normal skin tone.

Amber sighed, and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and began to make tea; hopefully it would help calm both of them down. "Well, child, it means yer body did'nah accept the babe." Kaelyn looked confused so she continued, "Sometimes, if there was violence done to the mother, or if she 'as been upset, 'er body will throw the babe away."

Kaelyn's stomach clenched painfully, she wasn't sure if it was from the bitter sadness that was also gripping her heart, or if it was her body still traitorously slaughtering her unborn child. Silver tears slowly crept from her eyes down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It is for the best, child. If ye'd had the babe, it would 'ave been born sickly," Amber told her in the plebeian accent she had.

Kaelyn just shook her head sadly, not trusting herself to speak lest her sorrow overwhelm her completely. She clutched at her stomach as if she was trying to hold her child in her.

"My baby…" she whispered.

Xxxxx

They don't know. They have no idea what I have gone through. Harlot. Slut. I know there is no truth in these words, yet they sting. The pain of losing my only child drove a dagger deep into my heart, and every time I hear those words the blade slices deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ya, it took me forever. Shut up. But I finished!! And I love it._

* * *

**Traitor's Girl**

**Part Six**

The irony in my situation is that I know the majority of my antagonists. I am, by nature, a very social person, and most fo the people of Regalia knew me. The young daughter of the Anrilian noble. The curious little girl who talked to everyone, seemingly oblivious or uncaring of class differences. The people I talked to are the same people who curse the ground I step upon.

Under my small living quarters is a small one room shop. A seam shop to be precise. The thought is a rather amusing one, the Traitor's Girl sewing clothes and mending holes. It would be funny to me but for the fact that the people I serve used to serve me.

"Listen, girl, I must have all these mended. They must be finished within the next two watches." A man stands in front of me, a basket full of clothes in his hands. A watch is a little over an hour, and a bell echoes through the city when the watch changes.

"Sir," I begin in what I hope is a voice that doesn't show my scorn, "the work you have given me cannot be finished in that time. I am sorry, but I have other customers." The man looks affronted, and he marches out of the store, no doubt to find a new seamstress. One who will do half the job and charge twice as much.

I turn my attention to the two women browsing the items I have on display. You would think people would avoid my shop like the plague, but my prices are low and my work is fine. Thus they reserve their feelings until I have finished with their clohting. Hypocritical, but it works for me.

"Oh, this is lovely," One of the women gushes over a pale blue gown. Her friends looks over her shoulder curiously. I look up hopefully, with the war going on business hasn't been very good. But it is not to be. "With the war time preperations, however, it would be an indulgance." The woman lets the silk of the gown slip regretfully through her fingers.

I swear under my breath, then silence myself as the other woman begins to speak, "It is such a terrible occurance! Perhaps, had the Warrior done his duty, and slain the Bane, we would not be facing this calamity."

"Some are saying the prophecy meant for this to happen," the other countered, "The queens own cousin, Nerissa, said-"

"Bah, the girl is daft. Our only hope now is that the gnawers have found no way into the city. You there, girl!" The woman turns to me angrily, though I have merely been standing quietly, "Keep your ears to yourself!" I disregard the woman's words, and coldly turn away, thinking all the while.

So, Regalia is facing the Bane and his army. The war-host must be cast, for the Bane of the Underland is a legend. A vicious standard to which the general populace of the gnawers would flock to without a second thought.

The humans have not been kind to the gnawers. We...they-meaning the Council and the Royal Family-have given them no reason to trust us. I would be surprised if we have any allies left. It seems the humans snub them every chance they get.

They drove the gnawers away from their traditional feeding grounds. They murdered the king, and then attempted to slay the Bane, the only chance they ever had for change. They starved the gnawers and unleashed a plague upon them. No, the Regalians have not been kind to the gnawers. It seemes we have something in common.

xxxxx

_An enourmous black bat flew over the city, followed closely by a flier with gold fur. The girl's clear violet eyes latched onto the soaring black flier. Finally, he returned! Finally, here was an end to her lonesome torment._

_"Henry!" She cried ecstatically, though she knew he was too far away to hear her. Had it been proper behavior for a young girl of her stature she would have bolted out of her manor right then and there. However, it was very unlady-like, and should she do that her mother would find out she was on the roof aghain._

_Kaelyn didn't have to wait long, an hour later a pair of royal guards arrived to escort the palace._

_xxxxx_

_Kaelyn bit her lip, nervous about what she would see when she walked through the privacy doors to the antechamber off of the Council Room. The guards had been stern and solemn, as had everyone she passed. No one would look her in the eye. Taking a deep breath to fortify herself for what she might find, Kaelyn opened the door._

_Within the room stood Vikus and Luxa. Aurora and Ares were there as well. Henry however was no where to be found. Fear, ice cold and debilitating crept from teh bit of her stomach to her very fingertips. Where was he? Hurt? Lost? Oh lord, please don't let him be dead. She didn't think she could take that, live through that._

_Vikus saw her distress, and his wise old face took on a look of compassion. He laid a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder, and steared her toward a chair. Lowering himself to meet her eyes, he spoke in a soft voice, "Kaelyn, my dear, Henry...fell." Vikus choked slightly, and looked away. "I am sorry." Kaelyn crumbled within, a knife twisting and digging into her heart. _

_"No," she breathed. The girl looked around at the others, searching for some face that would tell her differently. Seeing nothing but sorrow reflected in their faces, she let out a low moan like a wounded animal, and burried her face in her hands. Vikus gently patted her on the back until the storm of her weeping had passed. She looked up and asked, "What happened?"_

_xxxxx_

_The cold and the pain had been replaced. By the numbness of quiet anger._

_"You are lying." she accused them all, "Henry is no traitor. He has ever wanted what is best for his people." Luxa scowled at Kaelyn, who scowled right back, with a vengeance. _

_"I am not lying. Perhaps he thought he was right. But he has paid for his folly," The young queen spoke harshly but her voice broke at the last word. With a huff she tossed her short hair and turned away. Kaelyn was reminded forcefully of Henry's proud manner. _

_Vikus sent a look toward Luxa, reminding her that Henry's betrayal had affected all of them. "Kaelyn, did Henry ever say anything to you about-" The man continued, but Kaelyn ignored him. Remembering all the times that Henry had talked about the benefits of allying with the gnawers, she felt slightly guilty. But that feeling was banished under Luxa's hard stare. "Kaelyn, it...it is better this way for everyone."_

_Kaelyn shook her head, and rose to her feet. She sent a daggered glare toward Ares, "Why did you not catch him?" She demanded angrilly, the flier turned away under her accusing gaze. Ares slumped lower, head and shoulders heavy with shame. "Why!" She screamed, "Why was he taken from me! A-after...everything else." The tears began to fall. She couldn't cry in front of these people. These people who thought it was better that Henry was dead. She hated them. Hated them all. And she couldn't be in this room any longer. She fled._

_xxxxx_

_Kaelyn ran through the main street of Regalia, she wasn't sure where she was going, she could barely see for the tears pouring from her eyes. All she knew was that she had to go, and go fast. Wherever it was that she was going. Finally her legs gave out from beneath her, and she collapsed agaisnt the side of a building. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her head rest upon them. She vaguely realized that she was ruining her dress, sitting on the side of the main road. Kaelyn didn't care at the moment, didn't care that her parents would probably never speak to her again. That people were staring at her. In fact she didn't even move until she heard the whispers._

_"Is that not the noble girl?"_

_"Kaelyn, her name is..."_

_"She was Henry's fiance..."_

_"The Traitor..."_

_"Traitor's Girl..."_

xxxxx

My hand brushes against the dagger that Henry had given me for my fifteenth birthday. It is made entirely of silver, with the hilt styled in the likeness of a dragon. A rather unpleasant smile crosses my face, the gnawers need help. They do not know the defenses of Regalia. But I have spent many lonely nights, awake, staring at the guards changing watches. I have spent my life running the streets of this great city. The Bane would welcome information. Information that only I can present him with.

No longer a whore. No longer a strumpet. No longer the Traitor's Girl.

I am the Traitor.


End file.
